


Lucky Lucy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, Cousin Incest, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Het, Loss of Virginity, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Al never gets lucky when his brother's around.





	Lucky Lucy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) which runs every September 1st.

Al hadn't really wanted to come to James's party. Oh, he loved James to death, even if he was a right prat sometimes, but he didn't think the odds of getting laid were very good when his older, better looking, and now rich in his own right with the signing bonus he got from the Magpies brother was the guest of honour.

And most of the others were his cousins. 

He wasn't ashamed to admit he had a good looking family. Victoire, Roxy, even his own sister, Lily, all turned boys heads where ever they went.

Then there was Lucy. Dark auburn hair that curled just so. A smattering of freckles across her nose.

Full, pink lips begging to be kissed. 

"Hey, Al," a voice said, followed by a giggle. 

"Someone's had too much to drink," he said, turning around, his eyes widening when he realised who it was. "Lucy?"

"You looked like you could use some company." She bit her lip and batted her lashes. 

Al looked at his glass of whisky. He'd just had the one he was sure. 

"How many have you had?" he asked her. 

"Just one glass of champagne." She giggled again. "Daddy doesn't like alcohol. Says it makes people do idiotic things that they regret."

"He's not wrong," Al murmured though he didn't think he'd regret anything Lucy might suggest.

"But I'm old enough to make my own decisions now," she announced, a hand sliding up his leg.

When her thumb brushed his inner thigh, a glancing touch to his balls, Al tipped back his drink and stood. He had no idea what magic was afoot—maybe he was dreaming—but he'd be a fool to pass the opportunity by.

He wrapped his arms around her, losing himself in her beautiful brown eyes. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his as they Apparated away.

The room was dark but that didn't matter. She was as eager as he was, popping the buttons from his shirt to reach bare flesh.

He pushed her skirt up to her waist, fingers seeking the warmth between her thighs.

"Oh, Al," she whispered pushing against his hand, encouraging him.

"I want you," he replied, shifting so she could feel his erection against her hip.

"Yes, please!" 

Normally Al would take his time, take a girl to his bed and undress her slowly, lavishing attention all over her body.

There was something about Lucy that brought out a different side of him.

He yanked down her knickers and pushed her toward the bed.

"On your stomach." He shoved his trousers and pants down, sucking in a breath as Lucy lay down on her stomach, her bottom on display. 

He reached out and squeezed one of her cheeks before giving her a swift smack.

She squealed and looked at him over her shoulder. "Do it again."

It was his turn to groan as he swatted her bottom twice, three times turning the pale flesh hot pink, then couldn't wait any longer.

"Going to fuck you," he growled, stepping between her splayed legs. 

He saw her clench her muscles, her cunt glistening.

Gripping his prick, Al eased forward sliding into the tight, wet heat.

"Oh, oh, OH!" she gasped. He could see her gripping the duvet on top of the bed.

"All right?" he asked though he hoped she didn't want him to stop. He'd never felt anything better in his life.

"Yeah," she panted. "Just do it."

Al pushed in slowly and pulled out again, repeating the gentle thrusts several more times before speeding his pace. Pushing harder, faster, gripping her hips and tugging her toward him every time he plunged inside her.

He moved his hands from her hips to her arse, kneading the soft flesh and glimpsing her tantalising little hole.

Another time, perhaps, he thought to himself. 

Instead, he reached beneath her, seeking her clit.

"Fuck, yes!" she cried out, her tight cunt clenching around him. 

He rubbed and rubbed and thrust and thrust and came and came harder than he had in his life.

"God." His head fell forward to the centre of her back and he slipped out gently. He stayed that way for a moment, catching his breath, before realising he should give her some space.

Al pulled up his pants and trousers, not facing Lucy for privacy's sake.

Though, what was the point when his fingers smelled like her cunt. 

"That was better than I expected," Lucy said. 

Al frowned and turned toward her. "Glad I didn't disappoint you."

Lucy smoothed down her skirt, then moved closer and cupped his cheek. "You were brilliant. I'd heard that it hurt the first time but that didn't hurt at all."

"The first time? Don't tell me that was your first time." Al stared gobsmacked. The last time he'd had sex with a virgin, he'd been one himself.

He still couldn't look Uncle Neville in the eye though he didn't treat Al any differently so presumably Alice hadn't mentioned it. Why would she? He hadn't announced it to his dad after all....

"All right." Lucy grinned. "I won't tell you."

"Christ, Lucy, you should have said something."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked, fingers toying with the remaining buttons on his shirt.

"You want to do it again?"

"I don't know." Lucy's smile was absolutely wicked. "Will you spank me again?"

Al dove in for a kiss, reaching for her arse. "Oh, yes."


End file.
